


Electricity and Other Firsts

by snarkyscorp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyscorp/pseuds/snarkyscorp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things a first kiss can lead to, but Teddy never thought it would come to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electricity and Other Firsts

_Then_

Their lips touch, and Lily is lost to the stars. She feels high and tight and tingly, like a stunning spell has gone right through her blood, electrifying the simple sensation of skin on skin. It is just like electricity, she thinks; just like plugs in outlets, jolts through cables, buzzing through wires straight to the guts and soul of the machine.

Lily wonders if Grandpa Weasley's toaster feels like this when it gets plugged in.

~*~

Teddy promised, and so he kisses her. He expected to feel guilty—it is Harry's daughter, she is like a sister to him, and she is so young—but he did not expect to enjoy himself, to feel his stomach knot up or his palms sweat.

Lily's lips are soft as the petals of the flower she is named for. They are pink and warm and far too full for her lean, pale face. And when they press against his own, Teddy thinks of his first kiss years ago and how unsatisfactory it really is in retrospect. A rushed snog in the back of an empty greenhouse was fine at twelve but it is nothing compared to now, with snow twinkling against Lily's red hair, a breeze rustling their scarves, and their mouths the only warm things left to their bodies.

In kissing Lily, Teddy feels inadequate and foolish. He thinks of Victoire, how no kiss with her has ever felt like this, and instantly regrets talking Lily through that awkward love and boys conversation a few minutes ago, after which he promised her a single kiss, to prove she is beautiful and loved and that boys will line up to kiss her in the years to come. Teddy knows he would line up for her if she asked it now, and this is why he pulls away and offers her that casual, charming smile that seems to light her up inside.

"Come on," he says, reaching for her mittened hand. "Grandma Weasley's sweet potatoes will be cold if we don't hurry."

Lily's eyes open slowly and focus on him. There is a change in her, a dismal sort of mute to the sparkle that is usually so evident in her brown eyes, the kind of thing that's hard to notice unless you're gazing into them as Teddy is now.

"Right," Lily says, quietly. She squeezes his fingers. "Happy Christmas, Teddy."

Teddy feels hot under the look she gives him, so he ignores it all Christmas Day and is thankful when he excuses himself to return to his flat—alone.

________

**_Now_ **

Lily knows better. But she thinks that if she is old enough to Apparate, she is old enough to lose her virginity. Besides that, she has wanted to lose it to the same boy for years, so that counts for something, is important in setting her up as an adult. She has loved Teddy Lupin since she was ten, wanted him since the first time she wanted anybody, and now she needs him like she needs air and water and food.

It is the first place she Apparates by herself, and though she has done it Side-Along several times with Al and James and Rose and Mum, it is different doing it alone. By herself, Lily knows she could easily splinch. That is the chance she will have to take.

Lily spins and whisks herself away, to the flat she remembers all too well. It is late. It is Christmas Eve. She will see Teddy tomorrow, but tomorrow is not really good enough, is it? Today is better. Tonight. Tonight. Tonight. Christmas Eve, like old times when Teddy would play with her or comb her hair or help her with her studies. Like before the kiss, before complications, before Teddy got weird and distance and sallow and took up smoking.

Teddy's flat smells like an ash tray, like when they visit Great Uncle Vernan's house and their Muggle relatives are there. But underneath the stench of cigarettes, Lily smells Teddy—warm, musky, a little sweet. It smells like every Christmas and New Year's, like her endless summers in youth when Teddy practically lived at their house. It smells like Teddy, her Teddy.

Lily is quiet as she creeps through the silent house. She thinks of the old Christmas story: _not even a mouse_ is the line, nothing stirring, all is calm. Beneath her lilac traveling cloak, Lily feels the chill of his cold flat, as she wears nothing but knickers beneath the lining.

When she stands in his bedroom, it is almost too much, but she is grown up now and there are no excuses, so she crawls into his bed and straddles his waist, peeling the cloak off and tossing it aside, waiting for him to stir.

~*~

Teddy stirs to the sight of Lily Potter in nothing but a pink lace bra and sweet white knickers. She smells like an endless bouquet of flowers—not just lilies now but all kinds and dizzying—and she looks (Merlin, she _looks_ ) as if she has come for him. Her body is perfect and pale and thin, breasts still small, hips still lean. She has a wiry frame, could have been a dancer or gymnast, but instead she is there straddling his waist waiting for Merlin knows what.

"Lily," he whispers, but his words are lost when her mouth meets his.

Her kiss is clumsy. Teddy wonders if she ever bothered kissing anybody else except him, feels guilty for being the first and possibly only, because she is not very good and wants it too much, knocks his teeth with her own in her haste. Her hands, too, are everywhere and inept, gripping but not quite able to. Teddy feels her whole body trembling above his. Hasn't she ever…even with a boy her own age? Merlin but she's beautiful, there's no reason for her to be so awful and needy.

"Lily," he says again, a growl in his voice. His body is betraying him, responding and hard and getting hot all over as she wiggles and presses to him from above. Finally, he is too annoyed to stop himself and flips her over, rolling atop her. He catches her frail wrists, pins them to the bed and watches the way her gasp rounds out her full mouth into a delicious _O_ that makes him think of naughty, exquisite things that mouth could be made for. "Stop," he says, instead, panting.

Lily squirms, arching. "I want you," she whines. "I've always wanted you to be my first. I love you, Teddy."

There are many things a first kiss can lead to, but Teddy never thought it would come to this. Lily is so beautiful, so perfect in so many ways, and yet Teddy feels that nagging guilt that tells him he shouldn't. It is very hard to listen with Lily pinned beneath him, so he dismisses the voice and grunts his acceptance, taking her mouth with his tongue to show her what a _real_ kiss can do.

The bells outside chime for Christmas as Teddy peels Lily's bra away, slides her knickers off her supple legs, and rubs himself against her thigh. He is dizzy with this want, which has kept him at bay from Lily but also from all women for years—he has never felt worthy of it, never felt deserving, never wanted as he wants her.

When their bodies connect, Teddy can't hold back. Lily doesn't ask him to. It does not take long, and Lily probably doesn't understand why it hurts a bit, but when Teddy comes, he doesn't pull out and he doesn't apologise—it is exactly this that she came for and exactly this she gets.

Teddy goes down on her when he is done, exhausted but not about to keep her from experiencing another first. He knows she hasn't come, but she doesn't seem to, until she is screeching and screaming in ecstasy as his lips wrap around her clit and then probe inside her to clean up his mess. She comes in seconds, a beautiful sight watching her writhe and buck and claw at her own body to hold the pleasure in.

When it is over, Teddy thinks he will ask her to leave, but she falls asleep before he can. He wonders where the harm is as he settles down beside her and watches her naked chest rise and fall, the supple dip of her belly sinking with every exhale. He traces her skin, maps the freckles across the bridge of her nose, and finally presses his mouth to hers before he too fall asleep.

Tomorrow, they'll worry. Let tonight be tonight.


End file.
